


Le ménage à trois d'Arthur

by an0ther_dreamer



Series: Saving Camelot (With Crack) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur stands shock-still his bedroom doorway as his queen and his favourite knight attack each other with their mouths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le ménage à trois d'Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and am making no money off of them.

Arthur stands shock-still his bedroom doorway as his queen and his favourite knight attack each other with their mouths. 

After a charged pause the two slowly turn their heads towards him. The strap of Guinevere’s dress slides off her shoulder.

“Arthur,” Lancelot begins before trailing off as the king stares pointedly at where his hands are still clutching the small of his wife’s back. 

Lancelot drops his hands and steps back. His shoulders are tight and he nervously twists his riding gloves in his hands.

“Well,” Arthur exhales as he tries to work up some rage to bury his shock. “Does anyone want to explain this?”

Guinevere gives Lancelot a searching look before walking past Arthur to close the door. “We were going to tell you,” she says still looking at Lancelot. “But what with the quests and the pilgrimages and the never-ending magical threats to the kingdom, there was never a good time.”

Ah. There was that rage.

“I’m sorry, you chose not to tell be about your ongoing affair because the timing wasn’t right?”

“Arthur,” Gwen looks at him steadily and without a trace of guilt. “Please believe that we both love you and we never meant to hurt you.” She’s speaking to Arthur, but the words have a pointed edge that seems to be directed more at the still squirming Lancelot.

Arthur opens and closes his mouth like a beached carp, aware of how stupid he must look and all the more hurt and furious because of that. He looks from Gwen to the Lancelot, who continues to fidget under his gaze.

Gwen breaks the silence with exasperated noise and jabs Lancelot in the side, hard.

He gives a start. He locks eyes with Gwen’s steely gaze and she nods at him. He takes a deep breath, sets his shoulders and launches himself at Arthur.

It’s not so much a kiss, as being punched by someone’s lips, Arthur reflects as their mouths collide. The force knocks him back on his heels and he grabs the Lancelot’s shoulders to stop his fall. Lancelot pulls back quickly and looks at him with an expression of miserable devotion and dejected acceptance.

Arthur pauses to take this in, panting. The he puts his hands around Lancelot’s neck and slams him back against a bedpost. He shoves his tongue past the knight’s lips and pours all of his confused anger into the kiss. Lancelot goes limp beneath him.

When Arthur comes up for air his lips are numb and wet. Guinevere looks relieved and far too pleased with herself.

“I’m still really mad at both of you.”

Gwen gives him a wry smile and draws closer to press a soft kiss against his flushed check.

“That’s fair.”

Arthur nods curtly and pecks her firmly on the lips before shoving Lancelot backwards onto the bed.

“Just so that’s clear.”


End file.
